Baby Boy
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Minho regresa al departamento luego de una práctica de futbol. OFM/Minho. Sugar Mama!AU


Teniendo las llaves en las manos, toca de igual forma el siempre para alertar a la ocupante del departamento de su llegada. Deja sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirige con pasos cortos hacia la cocina, saca una cajetilla de leche de fresa, de esas que le acostumbraba a comprar a forma de merienda, asegurándole que debía cuidar de su salud, un chico saludable era un chico feliz.  
Despeina su cabello, notando en el aún la humedad gracias al sudor.

Había tenido una larga práctica de futbol y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una buena ducha, se aleja de la cocina para aventurarse en el resto de la vivienda, le parecía extraño que todavía no se hubiesen encontrado.

Toca la puerta suave y se adentra en sin esperar respuesta, queda varado en el umbral al tiempo que a sus mejillas subía un acalorado sonrojo gracias a la nada esperada imagen que tenía enfrente.

La mujer le daba la espalda y él observaba con detenimiento; sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, una larga falta tubo delineaba sus curvas de manera peligrosa y sus ojos se clavan por momentos en su espalda baja, justo donde terminaba el cierre de la prenda dándole así vista a las perfectas _panties_ de encaje blancas que usaba. Ella gira el rostro para poder verle y sonríe.

—Ven, termina de vestirme —Minho asiente varias veces y entra de lleno en la habitación, quedando frente a frente.

Por momentos no sabe qué hacer, sus ojos no pueden permanecer en un solo lugar y sus manos tiemblan nerviosas. Se ve inundado por tentadores retazos de piel y su sonrojo se extiende de a poco a su cuello.

Le ve sonreír una vez más y siente como guía sus manos hasta sus hombros.

—Camisa, _baby boy_ —le ordena aún suave y él no puede negarse.

La camisa blanca de seda baila entre sus manos y con movimientos lentos comienza a vestirle. La punta de sus dedos entra en contacto con la nívea piel de su estómago y su vergüenza va en aumento; no se trataba de su primera vez bajo esa situación pero de todas formas no podía evitarlo. Uno a uno los botones quedan en perfecto estado y le arregla el cabello atrapado de forma juguetona en el cuello.  
En un rápido ademán el cierre de la falda sube y él posa ambas manos en la cintura que se le presentaba, escondiendo el rostro tras su cuello.

—Buen chico —se siente sonreír ante el cumplido y queda de rodillas mientras la mujer se sienta al filo de la cama. Con dulzura le toma del talón y un zapato tacón aguja le adorna perfecto los pies. —Saldré a comprar unas cosas. Se bueno y ve a darte una ducha. —Asiente varias veces contento y tiene como recompensa un beso en la mejilla.

Para cuando ella regresa no más de treinta minutos más tarde se extraña al encontrar la estancia en silencio, en condiciones normales Minho debería al menos tener el televisor encendido disfrutando de algún partido de futbol entre equipos los cuales ella no recordaba nunca los nombres. El televisor sí estaba encendido pero solo transmitía imágenes.

—¿Minho? —le llama dejando las compras en la cocina más frunce el entrecejo al no recibir respuesta.

Sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo y se detiene al sentir unos murmullos provenientes de su habitación; se quita los zapatos manteniéndolos en una mano y abre la puerta con cuidado, quiere reír ante la escena.

Su pequeño estaba acostado en su cama, llevando encima solo una prenda, una camisa que ella misma le había regalado; Minho quizás fuese aún joven pero no se le podía negar lo atractivo al usar un traje de tres piezas y ella simplemente cedió ante la tentación.  
A los pies de la cama se encontraba el par de bóxer que debía haber estado usando momentos antes, y ella solo puede contemplarlo fascinada.

Su cabello despeinado a lo largo de la cama, su pecho que subía y bajaba a falta de aire, su piel bronceada a causa de las interminables horas bajo el sol. Sus caderas marcadas por el ejercicio constante se alzaban de tanto en tanto mientras sus piernas le daban acceso absoluto a su entrepierna. El pequeño se tocaba a sí mismo con desesperación.

Se mano se acomoda perfecta a su alrededor y se masajea en un ritmo constante, sus dedos se entretienen en la punta, creando presión que le hace gimotear.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Abre la puerta de par en par y Minho jadea entre la sorpresa y que sus caderas se han movido con fuerza inconsciente. —Chico travieso —camina hasta la cama y le contempla en todo su esplendor disfrutando de cómo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo carmín. —¿No te dije que fueses bueno? —Él asiente apresurado y sus pies se encorvan debido a la expectativa. La mujer le domina y sin previo aviso atrapa uno de sus pezones entre los labios.

Minho gimotea mientras su espalda crea un arco tratando de mantener el contacto placentero, su mano de desliza con prisa y aun mordisqueando su labio inferior parece imposible acallar sus jadeos.

—Que chico tan travieso —la mujer susurra sonriente contra la piel de su vientre y él queda paralizado por momentos. Su respiración agitada es lo único que se escucha y su miembro apenas un tanto húmedo gracias al pre-seminal.  
Ella le toma por sorpresa al separar sus piernas aún más por las rodillas ganando un chillido agudo al tiempo que daba una probada experimental, haciendo que el chico bajo suyo moviese las caderas en una silenciosa súplica por contacto.  
—Mmh… —se queja tomando las sábanas entre las manos. —Mama… Mam-mama —de su boca nuevamente se escapan sonidos agudos a tal punto de querer esconder el rostro avergonzado.

Por su lado ella disfruta en su totalidad cada reacción, cada pequeño movimiento, como sus pezones se endurecen y su espalda se arquea; sus rodillas parecían volverse gelatina y cada nuevo gemido le daba una sensación de calidez entre las piernas. Se separa por momentos obteniendo así un quejido de protesta y da una nalgada.

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico? —Habla entre susurros y le ve asentir furioso.  
Regresa la atención al órgano entre sus manos y ofrece unas estocadas suaves llenando una vez más la habitación de gemidos entrecortados. —¿Vas a ser un buen chico y correrte en mi boca? —Le toma por los glúteos alzando sus caderas para devorarle por completo y Minho cubre su rostro con sus manos en un vago intento de esconder su vergüenza al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremece por completo enviando descargas eléctricas a su cerebro.

No le toma demasiado bajo las actuaciones de la mujer rodeado de húmeda calidez para sentir el conocido calor depositado en su vientre y explotar. Su boca se entre abre en un grito silencioso mientras su cuerpo se sacude con fuerza.  
Ella no detiene sus movimientos sobre la piel sensible, enviando espasmos al pequeño hasta que le siente quejarse de no poder soportarlo más. Limpia sus labios y contempla el estado del chico.

Sus piernas dispuestas a lo largo de la cama de forma desordenada, incapaces de moverse debido a la fuerza del orgasmo, su plano vientre y pecho aún enrojecido que buscaba acompasar su respiración. Su cabello aún más desordenado por la almohada, sus grandes ojos le veían con atención y una sonrisa contenta y complaciente se asomaba en sus labios. Ese pequeño era la definición de brillo post-orgásmico y ella estaba más que feliz de ser la causante.

—Buen chico —le acaricia el cabello y le ve entrecerrar los ojos buscando más contacto. Giran en la cama y él queda sobre su pecho siendo acunado por el sonido de su corazón. —Descansa _baby boy_.

Horas más tarde le ofrecería otra ducha y le daría algo de comer, además de una pequeña sorpresa por ser el chico adorable que era.


End file.
